


Face Blind 脸盲是病

by xiaomuecho



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: Barry只是个普通的CSI。百分之百的无聊，普通，标准极了。除了事实上他在跟一个超级坏蛋约会。(点梗：Barry只是个普通的CSI，把他的超级坏蛋未婚夫带到他的高中校友会。也许再加上Len把Woodward吓尿了？)





	Face Blind 脸盲是病

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Face Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480797) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



一切真的猝不及防，好吗？  
Barry只是个普通的家伙！他订Netflix有线，和他的邻居共享他们的猫的所有权（一只叫做2号的猫，还觉得Barry的公寓是他的领地），已婚少妇的好朋友（艾瑞斯！结婚了！怎么会啊？！），一份普通但是挺酷的工作（CSI，不过跟电视上完全就是两码事啊），工作中总是有一些但没有那么多的事情（Singh对Barry总迟到这件事接受良好多了，希望吧）……  
他还有一点点脸盲。  
最后一点尤其相关。跟他CSI的工作没什么大关系，因为他还是能通过编号认清东西的，而且也不像他是个素描师或者警探什么，他只是勘察现场，不是针对人。  
就是，你知道，……其他的什么。  
因为，你看啊，Barry因为工作下班晚了而他想吃街角的那家咖喱想到要死而且等一会儿他还有个针对手头案件的讨论会，大概得有个，两个小时呢，而现在正是吃饭高峰期所有的桌子都被占了，店主人因为这个道歉解释下一桌空出来至少得一个小时。  
而且他们不做外带。  
该死哦。  
就在这时Barry看见了这个家伙。他穿着不错的两件套，很明显是自己一人因为他的夹克随便的扔在另一件外套上，呃，穿的什么鬼。  
Barry真的超想吃咖喱。  
“等我一下，”他对店主说一边绕着桌子一圈跑到这家伙的身边。  
“打扰一下，”他说道。  
男人冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“很抱歉—我知道，这很奇怪—但是我，就是，现在为了咖喱炖肉能杀人了，而这附近方圆几里只有这里卖，但是所有的桌子都满了他们家还不外带而我一个半小时内还有个会要开所以我没法等。我能够，呃，坐在这儿吗？我会非常安静的。”  
这个男人看了他一会儿，笑了。“好啊，当然了，”他说道，一边把他对面的凳子踢开。“但是只要你跟我聊天就行。我不喜欢安静。”  
“你太棒了，”Barry感激的说道，一边坐下。  
这个男人又点了几份菜—Barry代谢太快了好吗？！—他们分着吃，一边聊天有时还会因为争论什么事而挥手。中城糟透了的表演，冰球和足球到底哪个好，现在的政治话题（市政厅：一团糟还是做得好？）音乐品味（他们两个都喜欢电音，觉得邪恶力量值得看就因为他的原声带）……  
说实话，Barry有过糟糕的约会，而这个还真的不错。  
好吧，直到最后这个男人—Len，他自我介绍—笑道，“今天很有趣。我们有机会应该再来。”  
“我同意，”Barry说道。  
“那我们就定一个真的约会把，”Len继续说道。  
Barry眨了眨眼，脸红了。“呃，当然了，”他说道，忍不住露出一个笑容。“这次定个真正的约会。”  
当Barry因为这惊喜开心到不行时—Len真的超帅，好吗？Barry记不太清脸又不是意味着他瞎—Len接过账单打算付账。  
“嘿，”Barry抗议道。  
“放松；我有现金，”Len一边说，不知道因为什么笑了起来。【译者注：我猜冷队是刚抢了一票大的，就Barry要做案情分析那个案件= =】  
“可是，”Barry说。“下一次，我来付钱。”  
“如果你这么想能感觉好点我就让你这么想想吧，”Len笑话他。  
Barry轻轻踢了踢他的小腿。  
Len笑起来一边把自己的号码输入Barry的手机。  
Barry心情特别好的去参加案情分析会了，但是他们没有讨论那个现在特别重头的案件—Julian关于商店珠宝抢劫案的进展分析，而Barry在负责分析一起虐待狂性骚扰前妻的案件—Singh队长清了清嗓子说道，“Allan，你刚才做什么了？”  
“吃饭啊，”Barry一边回答一边皱眉。“怎么啦？”  
“我们都明白吃饭那一部分，”Joe说道，听起来特别崩溃。“但是你为什么会和Leonard Snart一起吃饭啊？！”  
Leonard Snart，中心城的头号反派。无赖帮老大。一般能比肩于绿箭侠的坏人，或者大都会的超人的坏人，或者是哥谭蝙蝠侠的坏人，虽然中心城还没有一个超级英雄呢。  
Leonard。  
Len。  
“哦糟糕，”Barry说道。“我觉得我刚才不小心和他订了个约会。”  
“Allan啊，”Singh说道。“我没什么别的意思：但你怎么总是干这种事啊？！”  
很明显Barry不可能再跟他来一场约会了。  
除了，好吧，下个星期四晚上有一次非常重要的运钞，有很多硬通货，完全是Snart的菜，而Julian是第一个提议的，嗯，你知道，你不需要做些什么，Barry，那样会不太道德，但理论上来说如果Snart—他这个臭名昭著的控制狂—和你坐在餐馆里吃饭的话，他和他的无赖帮可能就没时间抢劫啦。  
“你在逗我吧，”Barry说道。  
除了他没有开玩笑，Singh，Joe或者帕蒂也没有开玩笑。  
所以Barry打给Len定下了约会时间和地点。  
“—如果这个时间对你来说可以的话？”他说道。  
“为了你，我会挤时间的，”Len说道。  
“你真是太好了，”Barry怀疑的说，因为，嗯，他之前和这个男人吃过饭了，“谁调教的你？”  
Len笑起来。  
他们吃了饭。真的超棒。Len不会努力太过的幽默，有趣，还会真的倾听并思考Barry说的话而不是敷衍他；他很有魅力，友好，偷偷付账后还会给服务员小费。在Barry暗示他今晚不会带他回家后也没有流露出一丝失望，而是轻轻在他的唇上吻了一下，送Barry去地铁站。这几乎是一个完美的约会。  
（运钞押送一点岔头都没出。）  
然后，嗯……  
这不是，就好像，这是一段官方承认的关系了。没有人逼着Barry做他不想做的事情，你知道？就是——嗯。  
如果Barry碰巧又跟Len一起出去了，那么他的同事们就会特别想知道他们什么时候去哪里还会同时做些什么。特别是Snart的无赖帮的统治，大家心里都明镜似的知道谁做的抢劫和盗窃可是任何人，甚至是警察都没有一丝丝的证据证明是他们做的也没有办法阻止他们。  
Singh不再给Barry无赖帮的案件了，这就够了，嗒哒！没有利益冲突了。  
约会进展很棒。  
非常好。  
非常好。  
我们这么说吧：没有人逼着Barry做任何事情，但是Barry自己做这些约会完全OK。【特别想打OJBK】  
有一天晚上他们蜷在一起—在Barry的公寓—而Len突然说道，“你应该见见我的家人。”  
Barry眨眨眼。“你的家人？”他重复道。  
因为就他所知，Len唯一的家人—Leonard Snart唯一的家人—是Lisa Snart，又名金色滑翔者，又名无赖帮的女性成员。  
“Mick和Lisa，”Len说道。“你会喜欢他们的。”  
哦，是啊，还有Mick。Mick 罗伊。热浪。纵火狂，无赖帮成员，二把手。  
“嗯，”Barry说道。  
“我知道我们没怎么谈论过这个问题，”Len说道，就好像他没有每三分钟就要提一提他最好的朋友和他妹妹似的，不过好像从来没提过名字吧。“但是你读过他们的案底，对吧？”  
“他们的……案底？”Barry尖声说道。  
Len笑着靠过来，头放在Barry的肩膀上。“Barry啊，”他好笑的说。“我知道你的工作。每次我们出去玩你都会抱怨的。特别是Julian。”  
“嗯，Julian，”Barry下意识的说，因为Julian挺烦人的。  
“如果到现在你还不知道我是谁和我做什么的我可不太信，”Len继续说道。“没事的，我不在乎。警局利用我们出来约会的机会押送重要的运钞，对吧？”  
Barry叹了口气。“你知道多久了？”  
“哦，几乎是一开始就知道了，”Len说道。“第二次我们见面，你又变的开始害羞了——不过后来我还是让你放松下来了。所以你又好了。”他顿了顿，思考了一下。“你还真的是很容易相信别人啊，你知道吗？”  
“所以你已经告诉我好几次，”Barry说道。“好几次了。你的意思是你不在乎咯？”  
“不啊，”Len说道。“我知道他们什么意思，如果他们真的运送什么我特别想要的东西我还是能够拿到的，但与此同时我也挺喜欢这样的。”  
“你喜欢？”  
“是啊，”Len说道。“现在CCPD绕着我团团转。他们甚至都不会试着拿下我；他们已经接受了我和我的帮派了。”他笑了。“我有什么不喜欢的呢？”  
Barry翻了个白眼。  
“所以要不要见面呢？”  
“只要他们别杀我，”Barry说。  
“那么，别惹毛他们，”Len建议道。  
“我好安慰哦。”  
“你会喜欢他们的。”  
Barry发现，竟然啊，他真的喜欢他们。  
Mick特别棒。真的特别棒。他总是有张面瘫脸而他的小小的幽默感又跟Len的有点互补，他说的故事（大部分是关于Len的，因为他们已经做了三十年的好朋友了）好玩到爆炸。而Lisa——嗯，Barry还从来没聊过这么刨根问底的天。  
“Iris会爱死你的，”Barry没细想就跟她说。  
而，好吧，在他见了Len的家人后，不让他见见自己的家人不太好。  
好吧。也许先见见Iris和Eddie吧。  
过后再见见Joe。  
（过后的意思是绝对不要。）  
是Iris先提起来的。  
“校友会？”Len笑道。  
“哦我的天，”Barry哼唧一声。他都要忘了。  
“哦对，”Iris说道，坏笑着和Lisa来了个击掌。她俩简直一见钟情。Eddie瞪着Barry瞧。  
Barry知道自己活该。  
Mick在做三明治。“我觉得挺好啊，”他说道。“你以前从来没去过校友会，是不是，Len尼？”  
“高中就辍学了，”Len说道。“根本没机会。”  
“你应该带着他，”Iris说道，双眼放光。“我和他一个班；我会带着Eddie。带着你对象去是传统。”  
“Iris，”Eddie紧咬着牙关说道。  
Mick砰的一声把三明治放在他们面前。“吃，”他说道。  
“别‘Iris’我，”Iris对她的未婚夫说道。“我说了一句假话吗？”  
Eddie翻了个白眼拿起一块三明治。  
Barry看着他的脸上五彩斑斓。  
“Eddie？”他有点担心的问道。  
“这也太好吃了，”Eddie满嘴的三明治一边说道。“哦我的天啊。Iris，快吃一个。”  
Iris吃了一个。  
Barry也吃了一个。  
“你要给我们的婚礼做吃的，”Iris郑重说道。  
“我不做，”Mick说道。  
“如果你做我会让Barry带着Len去校友会，”她谈条件。  
“我不管怎么样都会带着Len去的，”Barry抗议道，直到话说出口才反应过来。  
都怪Mick的三明治。  
Len嘲笑他们所有人。  
这就是他们为什么回复Barry该死的高中校友会答复请求“去”的原因。  
“真是糟糕的主意，”Barry说道。  
“可能吧，”Len说道。  
说实话，Len对于坏主意简直就是如鱼得水啊。Barry就知道不该让他靠近Iris。  
本身这个主意就不怎么好了—Barry从来就不喜欢高中—而自然的，Len简直全力以赴，打扮的贼时髦。  
有些人去校友会想要穿着一身好看的西装，甚至租一辆豪车，花或者什么去炫耀。  
Len从头到脚穿着一身黑，带着个坏笑，骑着机车出现，这简直就是Barry见过的最性感的场面了，而自从Barry见过一张Len骑着机车躲警察的照片他就一直连哄带骗想要让Len骑车带他。  
（Len总是穿着抢劫的大衣？特别帅。）  
“好的，”Barry说道。“我去。”  
“我以为你打算把自己拷在楼梯这儿也不去呢？”Len问道。  
“你都骑着机车来了，”Barry没好气的瞪着他。“你知道这就是作弊嘛。”  
“Iris贿赂我让你一定去，”Len开心的说。“完全值当。”  
“我完全不想知道他用什么贿赂你，”Barry说道，还是坐上了车。  
他的手臂搂着Len的腰，带着头盔挡风，倾身向前……  
棒。  
“对你来说也很好吗？”Barry最后说道，有点晕晕的还有点欲火焚身。  
“你别让我想歪，”Len抱怨道。“我得开着这台车工作呢，你知道不。”  
“你跟本就不用工作好吗，Len。你是个超级反派。”  
Len不在意的挥了挥手。  
“你确定我们不能回家吗？”Barry看着近在眼前的高中大门问道。“如果我们回去我就让你物有所值……”  
“你总是让我物有所值，”Len说道。“快下车。”  
“我高中校园生活真的不怎么好，好吗？”Barry发脾气。“我不想再被欺负。”  
“不会的，”Len说道。“我保证。”  
Barry应该问问他为什么这么肯定的。  
他真的，真的应该问问。  
因为，Len对于第一个随便的问题“所以你是做什么的”的回答是“哦，你知道，随便这儿那儿的做点事呗——这儿偷个高档艺术品，那儿来个袭击。我不是太喜欢安定下来的人嘛。”  
那之后简直没有人再关注Barry了。  
“真的好好玩儿，”他告诉Iris，好笑的看着Len告诉他的听众们他（据说哦）那次从卢浮宫偷了的一尊雕像。还有（据说哦）超丰富的细节。  
“你绝对校友会独得头筹了，”Iris笑道。“就跟你说会很好玩的。”  
“我怎么会知道大家都超喜欢超级反派啊？”  
“他是个无赖帮，”Iris说道。“他每几个月就要上一次电视。不管他是好人还是坏人，他是个名人。一个挺有魅力的名人。”  
“他倒是挺有魅力……”  
“你的人。”  
“我的人，”Barry笑道。  
Iris去把Eddie从他用自己的脑袋在墙上敲出来的洞里拔出来，一边让Barry去拿点喝的，因为Eddie答应Iris不会逮捕Len而Len看起来挺相信这个承诺，因为他今晚简直就是一路坦荡毫无阻碍的大讲特讲他那些星光闪耀的犯罪事业。  
（据说的犯罪哦。）  
Barry一路笑过去。  
直到——  
“嘿，看看这是谁啊！”  
一只大手放在Barry的肩膀上。  
哦，就知道今晚没这么顺利……  
Barry脸上堆出个假笑。“嗨，Tony。”  
“Barry Allan，”Tony满意的说道。“过得怎么样，哥们儿？好久不见了！”  
可不是么还用你说。  
“我挺好，”Barry说道，一边努力从Tony铁一样的手指下逃出来。“呃……你呢？”  
“挺好；挺好，”Tony开心的说道。“在打铁铺找了个工作，赚的也还好。报了个健身房。哥们儿啊，Barry Allan。谁能想到呢？我们上学的时候多好玩儿啊。”  
Barry的脑子短路了。蓝屏死机。  
好玩？！  
Tony“你生来就该挨揍”Woodward觉得他们处的好？！  
“嘿，你哪个可爱的不是真的姐妹还在呢？”Tony期盼的说道，一只胳膊随便的绕过Barry的肩膀就好像他们是朋友似的。“你还和她在一起呢？我知道你高中的时候特别喜欢她。”  
“不，我在和别人约会，”Barry简短的说。“Iris也在。事实上，如果可以，我还是回去——”  
Tony哼了一声。“你个软脚虾还能跟别人约会？估计总有人谁都要。你应该给我和那个Iris小妞订个约会。”  
“呃，不，”Barry说道。“她也在和别人约会。事实上，是个警察。”  
“嗤，警察，”Tony说道。“谁会需要他们呢？给我她的号码。我知道你有。快点，帮好哥们儿一个忙。”  
“我们不是好哥们儿，”Barry说道，但一点用都没有；Tony伸手从他的口袋里拿出了他的手机。“嘿！还给我！”  
“马上就还，”Tony说道，就跟以前一样完全忽略Barry。“让我就——”  
一只手从Tony的手中轻松的抢回了手机。  
“嘿，我在用呢！”Tony抗议道。  
“因为我非常尊重他人财产，”Len慢吞吞的说道。“我，是这么想的。”  
“听着，小混混，”Tony说道。“我不知道你以为自己是哪根葱——”  
“寒冷队长，”Len说道，脸上露出一个冷得像冰一样的笑容。“除非你今晚打算因为严重冻伤进医院，我建议你还是好好想想要不要打架。”  
Tony斜眼打量他。“你不是……”他犹豫道。  
“我当然是了，”Len说道。他有时候会跟Mick这样，他们两个看起来比平常还要高大魁梧极其吓人，眼神凶狠强硬，让其他人想起来无赖帮的不杀准则是最近才确立的。“现在我只会说一次，给我记着：离我的男朋友远点儿。”  
“你的——”Tony迷迷瞪瞪的说，眼睛扫视了一圈房间落在Barry身上。“Allan？！”  
“拜拜，Tony，”Barry说道，忍不住笑。  
“我——”  
“哦，还有我们从来就不是哥们儿高中也不好玩儿，”Barry加了一句。“就是，你知道，顺便说一嘴。所以在Len想要冻上你之前赶快跑吧。”  
让Barry特别开心的是，真的管用了：Tony退了几步，看起来还是迷迷糊糊的。  
Len一只胳膊搂着Barry的肩膀。“如果还有水烦你，让我知道，”他说道，笑容还是锋利又危险。“我会冻上他们的。”  
Barry笑了。“没有了，Tony最糟糕了，”他说到。“还好你没有带着你的冷冻枪。”  
Len心虚的没说话。  
“Len，”Barry说道。“你没有带你的冷冻枪，对吧？”  
“就带了个缩小版。”  
“Len！”


End file.
